


The Community's Views on Harry Potter 7

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Written before DH came out.  Interviews with various members of a fictional community on the upcoming final installment to the HP series.





	The Community's Views on Harry Potter 7

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own _Harry Potter_ at all!!!!!!!!!!  And, these interviews are totally fictional!  I made them up!

 

** Community’s Views on _Harry Potter_ 7 **

            With the seventh, and final, installment of J.K. Rowling’s _Harry Potter_ series coming out later this week, excitement is in the air.  In order to see all the different views this long awaited, highly anticipated book brings, we decided to interview random people in the community to see what they think of _Harry Potter_.  Below are our full notes with no edits, open to the public for the first time.  Please respect every person’s opinions and views!

Thank you!

 

            First, we talked to Mr. Eton, a kindly older gentleman who works behind the check-out counter of our local Giant supermarket.  

 

**Interviewer:** Hi, Mr. Eton.  Would you mind answering a few questions pertaining to the seventh _Harry Potter_ book?

**Eton** **:** *looks up from his magazine* Sure thing.  Ask away.

**Interviewer:** Have you read all the other _Harry Potter_ books?

**Eton** **:** Yes.

**Interviewer:** Do you like them?

**Eton** **:** *smiles*They are highly entertaining.

**Interviewer:** Are you excited for book 7?

**Eton** **:** Most definitely. 

**Interviewer:** Who is your favorite character?

**Eton** **:** *looks thoughtful*I like Dumbledore.  Can’t believe he’s gone…

**Interviewer:** So, you think Dumbledore is definitely dead?

**Eton** **:** Yes.

**Interviewer:** And do you think that Snape is good or evil?

**Eton** **:** Evil.

**Interviewer:** And do you think that Harry will die?

**Eton** **:** No.

**Interviewer:** When someone says “Harry Potter”, what is the first thing you think?

**Eton** **:** *looks slightly confused* Those are good books, I guess…

**Interviewer:** Thanks you for your time, Mr. Eton.

**Eton** **:** No problem.

 

            Next, we interviewed Mrs. Perkins, a stay-at-home-mother of three, president of the PTA at her kids’ school, and on the committee for the Preservation of History in Suburban Areas (PHISA).

 

**Interviewer:** Hello, Mrs. Perkins!  Would you be willing answer some questions about the seventh _Harry Potter_ book? 

**Mrs. Perkins:** *slightly flustered because her three year old had just thrown her groceries on the ground* Well, I haven’t read the books, but alright.

**Interviewer:** So, you haven’t read any of the _Harry Potter_ books?

**Mrs. Perkins:** I read the first and second to my kids, but they read the rest to themselves.  I never read the others in the series.

**Interviewer:** Do your children like the books?

**Mrs. Perkins:** *brightening* Oh yes!  They _adore_ those books!  They’re so looking forward to the seventh one!

**Interviewer:** Are they going to the Midnight Party?

**Mrs. Perkins:** *looking slightly disapproving* My oldest son, Matthew, is, yes.

**Interviewer:** Thank you for your time, Mrs. Perkins!

**Mrs. Perkins:** Thank you!

 

            Next, we ran into Mr. Chaly, who works at the Rite Aid pharmacy.

 

**Interviewer:** Hello, Mr. Chaly!

**Chaly:** *glares* …

**Interviewer:** Would you be willing to answer some questions about book seven of _Harry Potter_?

**Chaly:** No.

**Interviewer:** All right, then.  Good bye!

**Chaly:** *glares* …

 

            After that invigorating chat with Mr. Chaly, we decided to talk to someone with opposite views.  Jennifer Horowitz, an incoming sophomore, was _more_ that happy to answer a few of our questions!

 

**Interviewer:** Hello, Jennifer!

**Jennifer:** *bouncing… no, quite literally _bouncing_ * Hi!

**Interviewer:** Would you mind answering a few questions about the upcoming release of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_?

**Jennifer:** *beams*I’d _love_ to!

**Interviewer:** Grand!  Alright, have you read all of the other _Harry Potter_ books?

**Jennifer:** Several times!  I just love them!

**Interviewer:** So, you obviously like them?

**Jennifer:** Yes!!!  *looks thoughtful* I’m slightly obsessed…

**Interviewer:** Okay…  And you’re excited for books seven?

**Jennifer:** *starts bouncing again* More than you know!!!   I’m _so_ excited I can barely stand it!!  But, on the other hand, I am mildly depressed that it’s coming out… *trails off*

**Interviewer:** Why?

**Jennifer:** *as if it is the most obvious thing in the world*  Because, then the series will be over!  There will be no eighth book to look forward to!!!  These books are slightly my life!!!  What will I do without them???  *starts getting frantic*  And, what if Harry dies?!  What will I do then?!  *grabs interviewer’s shirt front*  He _can’t_ die!!!!!  And Ron and Hermione _have_ to get married!!!!  And Ginny needs to have Harry’s baby!!!!  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

**Interviewer:** *backs away* Okay, okay… calm down…  Deep breaths……  In… out… in… out…

**Jennifer:** *calms down a bit… her breathing is back to normal* Thanks… Sorry about that… *smiles sheepishly*

**Interviewer:** *warily*  So, who is your favorite character?

**Jennifer:** *looks thoughtful* Well, Sirius used to be my favorite character… but, he’s gone now… *sniffs*  So, I suppose that, as of the sixth book, my favorite character is Ginny.

**Interviewer:** *can’t help himself* Really?

**Jennifer:** *looks excited to rant again* She’s really cool!!!!  She’s really brave and smart and kind and she’s not afraid to speak her mind!  I love Ginny!!!!

**Interviewer:** And, do you think that Dumbledore is dead?

**Jennifer:** *looks sad* Unfortunately, yes.  I think it was all a big conspiracy theory between him and Snape and-

**Interviewer:** *cutting Jennifer off before she can start ranting again* So, you don’t think Snape is evil?

**Jennifer:** No.

**Interviewer:** *hesitates before asking the question* And, do you think Harry will die?

**Jennifer:** *confirming his worst fears* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  He CAN’T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Interviewer:** *deciding to skip the last question* Thanks for your time, Jennifer!

**Jennifer:** HE CAN’T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

            After that… _special_ … interview, we decided to ask Roy Beggles, an incoming freshman who spends his free time at the local arcade,  about _The Deathly Hallows_.  Here’s what he says…

 

**Interviewer:** Hello, Roy!

**Roy** **:** Hi!

**Interviewer:** Would you mind answering a few questions about _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_?

**Roy** **:** *brightly* Not at all!

**Interviewer:** Wonderful.  So, you’ve read all the other _Harry Potter_ books?

**Roy** **:** Yup.

**Interviewer:** And you like them?

**Roy** **:** *looks thoughtful* They’re fine.  They’re nothing compared to _Ender’s Game_ or _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy… but they’re pretty good.  They’re enjoyable…

**Interviewer:** So, are you excited for book seven?

**Roy** **:** *in an offhand sort of way* I will certainly read it, but I’m not intensely excited as some weirdos are…

**Interviewer:** *snorts and tries to disguise it a cough*… um…

**Roy** **:** *looking concerned* Are you O.K.?

**Interviewer:** Yes.  Yes, fine.  Do you have a favorite character?

**Roy** **:** Huh?

**Interviewer:** *slightly perplexed* A favorite character.  You know?  One person in the book who you like better than all the others…?

**Roy** **:** Oh!  Yeah… I like Seamus Finnigan.

**Interviewer:** Why?

**Roy** **:** Dunno…  He’s pretty cool…

**Interviewer:** *now completely perplexed* We hardly even know Seamus!  And he’s really a bit of a git in the fifth book!

**Roy** **:** *getting defensive* I just like him, O.K.?

**Interviewer:** *backing away slightly* O.K…. Sorry…  Um… do you think Dumbledore is dead?

**Roy** **:** Who cares?

**Interviewer:** Alright then… Thank you for your time… *skips the last questions*

**Roy** **:** *huffily* Bye.

 

            Our next interviewee was Ms. Rhees, the kind, but strict English teacher at the local high school.  She too seemed influenced by the upcoming release of the last _Harry Potter_ book…

 

**Interviewer:** *slightly scared* Good afternoon, Ms. Rhees.

**Ms. Rhees:** *briskly* Good afternoon.  How are you?  Not failing college English, are you?

**Interviewer:** *blushes* No, Ms. Rhees.

**Ms. Rhees:** Good.  

**Interviewer:** *hesitates* Erm, Ms. Rhees?

**Ms. Rhees:** *stops walked and turns to face him* What?

**Interviewer:** *quickly* Wudyamindasnweringafewquestionsaboutharrypotter?

**Ms. Rhees:** *looking annoyed* You must speak clearly, man!  I thought I had beat the timid-ness out of you when you graduated!  Obviously, I was wrong!  *rolls eyes*  What is it that you want?

**Interviewer:** *takes deep breath to settle self* Would you mind answering a few questions about the upcoming release of the seventh _Harry Potter_ book?

**Ms. Rhees:** *looking stern* I’m glad to see that the title is in italic.

**Interviewer:** Yes, Ma’am.

**Ms. Rhees:** I would love to answer a few questions about those delightful books!

**Interviewer:** *looking relieved* Good… I mean, Alright then.  So, have you read all the other _Harry Potter_ books?

**Ms. Rhees:** Yes.

**Interviewer:** And you like them all?

**Ms. Rhees:** *looking slightly annoyed* Yes.

**Interviewer:** Are you excited for book 7?

**Ms. Rhees:** Extremely.

**Interviewer:** Do you have a favorite character?

**Ms. Rhees:** *smiles* I do love that Professor McGonagall…

**Interviewer:** *under breath* No surprise there…

**Ms. Rhees:** *sharply* What?

**Interviewer:** Nothing… So, do you think that Dumbledore is definitely dead?

**Ms. Rhees:** I’m not sure… Something tells me that he’s not…

**Interviewer:** And what about Snape?  Do you think that he’s good or evil?

**Ms. Rhees:** I think that he’s good.

**Interviewer:** And do you think that Harry will die?

**Ms. Rhees:** *looking almost offended* Of course he won’t die!

**Interviewer:** Alright, final question: When someone says ‘Harry Potter’, what immediately comes to mind?

**Ms. Rhees:** The teachers are wonderful in that book!

**Interviewer:** *slightly confused* Okay…  That’s an answer I have never gotten before…  Anyway, thanks for your time, Ms. Rhees!

**Ms. Rhees:** Your welcome!!  Don’t forget to come back and visit!  Don’t slack off in college!

 

            Our seventh and final interviewee is Jack Norrington, an incoming senior.  Jack is also the quarter back of his high school’s football team.

 

**Interviewer:** Hello, Jack!

**Jack:** *grunts* ‘Lo.

**Interviewer:** Would you mind answering a few questions about the seventh Harry Potter book?

**Jack:** *shrugs*

**Interviewer:** Okay… So, have you read all the _Harry Potter_ books?

**Jack:** No.  I don’t read.

**Interviewer:** *looks confused and slightly repulsed* Okay… So, I take it you’re not looking forward to the seventh _Harry Potter_ book, huh?

**Jack:** Not really, no….  I’ll see the movie when it comes out, though…. I guess…

**Interviewer:** *looks disgusted* Thanks for answering the questions, _Jack_.

**Jack:** *looks bewildered* Um… sure…

 

            So, now you’ve heard it from the people!  Enjoy _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and don’t spoil it for others once you’ve finished it!  Spoiling this big of a book is a crime!  Don’t do it!!  Give the slower readers respect!!!!!  

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

_I finished the_ Deathly Hallows _!  I won’t give any spoilers, though… because I listen to the note from the team above!!!  I’ll just say that I cried a lot…_

_I wrote this before the_ Deathly Hallows _came out… but, I’m publishing it now, so… yeah!_

_I know that this appears to be in script form, but it’s interviews… so it was hard to do it any other way…  Please don’t turn me in!!!  It’s NOT script form… it’s interviews… Please understand that!!!!_

_Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!_

_Love_

_Jess!_

 


End file.
